Assembly of Orthodox Churches in the Krakozhian FPR
The Assembly of Orthodox Churches in the Krakozhian FPR (Krakozhian: Sobor od Pravoslavny Crkòv v Krakozy FNR/Собор од Православны Црков в Кракозы ФНР) is an organisation in Krakozhia which acts as the main representative of the Krakozhian Orthodox Church and the autonomous churches under it to the Krakozhian government. History On the 20th June 1968, the Krakozhian Orthodox Church set up a structural commission to prepare for the foundation of the Assembly of Orthodox Churches in the Krakozhian FPR, with its decisions coming into force on the 25th June 1969. On the 25th March 1978 the chairman of the SPCK met with Chairman of the State Council Vladimir Kholodov for talks. These talks, which had been secretly arranged, came at a time of increased aggravation between the KRP and general society due to such issues as the exile of dissident artists and the inclusion of military education as a compulsory subject in schools. The talks were quite fruitful and helped further cement a normalised relationship between the government and the Orthodox Church, with church staff being granted access to state retirement homes and prisons, church programmes being allowed to be broadcast on television, and permission for new churches to be built in new housing areas being granted. Organisation The Assembly of Orthodox Churches in the Krakozhian FPR nominally has a membership of around 7,584,000 people, which is the number of people following churches under it. Conferences Meetings of the First Synod: *1969: Poniždųb: Election of Presidency of the Synod *1970: Poniždųb-Tornov *1971: Želěnad *1972: Ljudlěs *1973: Zuarice: Opportunities of a New Beginning - The First Four Years of the SPCK Meetings of the Second Synod: *1973: Kašparkovka: Election of Presidency of the Synod *1974: Poniždųb *1975: Želěnad *1976: Sušav *1977: Gorzema Meetings of the Third Synod: *1977: Gospodaohråna: Election of Presidency of the Synod *1978: Tikomira: Basic Problems of Ecumenical Work *1979: Želěnad: Assembly of delegates from the SPCK, the Catholic Social Association, and PAX Krakosia - Cooperation on the Interdenominational Level *1979: Tispolava *1980: Lipask *1981: Jaščerov Meetings of the Fourth Synod: *1982: Gospodaohråna: Election of Presidency of the Synod *1982: Soljin/Močas: A Commitment to Peace - Our Mission *1983: Poniždųb *1984: Grifonlěs: God and Fatherland - Defending the Socialist Fatherland *1985: Ljudlěs: For Peace and Freedom Meetings of the Fifth Synod: *1986: Tikomira: Election of Presidency of the Synod *1986: Kabavrdzha *1987: Gorzema *1988: Tispolava: Living in Socialism *1989: Želěnad Meetings of the Sixth Synod *1990: Tikomira: Election of Presidency of the Synod *1990: Lipask *1991: Tikomira *1992: *1993: Meetings of the Seventh Synod *1993: : Election of Presidency of the Synod *1993: *1994: *1995 *1996: Meetings of the Eighth Synod *1996: : Election of Presidency of the Synod *1997: *1998: *1998: *1999: Meetings of the Ninth Synod *1999: : Election of Presidency of the Synod *1999: : 50th Anniversary of the Assembly of Orthodox Churches in the Krakozhian FPR *2000: : Into a New Millennium *2001: *2002: See also *Catholic Social Association *Krakozhian Orthodox Church *Mass organisations in Krakozhia *PAX Krakosia *People's Christian Democratic Party of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia Category:Politics of Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian culture Category:Mass organisations of Krakozhia